1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control valves used to control the flow of a fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves are typically used to control the flow of fluid in a pneumatic or hydraulic system. Toggle valves direct the fluid between two output lines, based on the reintroduction of fluid to the valve within a certain time limit. Such valves typically use the working fluid to activate an internal passage valve. The movement of the internal passage valve is controlled by the flow of the working fluid through a pilot hole. The pilot hole can become clogged by foreign matter introduced to the valve by the working fluid. It would therefore be desirable to have a more reliable toggle valve, that is not subject to failure from fluid contamination.